Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!
Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! is the second game in the Destroy the Godmodder series, created by TwinBuilder on September 1, 2013 on the Minecraft Forums. In this game, the Godmodder creates his own Minecraft server, GodCraft, and installs a virus on every computer with a Minecraft account, forcing them to stay on the server. The game chronicles the ensuing war, which stretches across three universes. The sequel is harder than the original, with the Godmodder having more health, higher stats, and more powerful entities. However, players were given new gameplay features to combat the Godmodder, such as Spoils of War, the Alchemiter, and Special Attacks. The game also received a full storyline split into acts. A list of entities in the game is in progress. Rules Taken from the original post made by TwinBuilder. *1. Counter-godmodding is allowed, but don't make it drag on for too long. *2. You can play as a Pro-Godmodder and help the Godmodder out, but it may end up badly for you. *3. You can beat the Godmodder, contrary to the enemies' beliefs. You just have to use attacks that can't be godmodded. *4. If an attack hits the Godmodder, he will do something so that it will not work a second time. *5. You can summon entities to help or hurt the Godmodder. When they die, there will be no re-summoning them. *6. Each player can only post 3 times per turn. Any additional posts will not be counted. *7. You can use multiple attacks in a post, but the more you use, the less powerful each one will be. *8. Don't double post. You can only post after someone else posts, but then again, don't be one of three people posting constantly, because that will be spam and none of those posts will be counted. *9. If you are merely talking or asking a question, you can make your post a "nullpost". I will still quote and respond to these posts, but they will not be counted as one of the 3 posts allowed in a turn. *10. For returning players, you can't summon most things from the original thread. Something as broad as a Sentry Gun though, can be resummoned. *11. You can charge an entity. This will make it more powerful, and give it less of a chance of being mind-controlled to the Godmodder's side. However, the maximum amount of posts you can charge for is 40. This will go up as the godmodder loses health. *12. Once you finish a charge, you cannot create a new one for 3 of your own posts. This is to prevent people from charge spamming. If you do 3 posts in quick succession to get around this rule, that will be considered spam. *13. You can only charge 2 entities, 1 smaller thing, and assist 3 entities at any given time. Alchemies do not count. *14. You can help a fellow teammate's charge by boosting it up by 1. This applies for AG players and PG players. *15. You can not remove a charge point from a person's charge, whether it's an AG or PG charge. *16. If you have a 20-post-charge, yet each time you post you raise the charge by 4 instead of 1 (i.e. 4/20, then 8/20, then 12/20, etc.), it will only count as the amount of posts you charged it for! So, with the above example, that charge would only count as a 5-post-charge! *17. If you summon a lot of entities in a short period of time, then the entities you continue to create will be progressively weaker, regardless of charge time. You can counter-act this by not summoning entities for a few turns. Notable Players Anti-Godmodder Players *ninjatwist321 *PitTheAngel *OpelSpeedster *Irecreeper *Aegis-A095 *Minor107 *Talist *Amperzand *TT2000 *Nimbleguy *Flare Flames *TheLordErelye *Leonstar0 * Ekimo3631 * NinjaV2403 * insert_generic_username * The Nonexistent Tazz * Netpatham * OverlordXcano * gutza1 * CobaltShade Pro-Godmodder Players *The Serpent *K4yne Neutral Players *5l1n65h07 *engie_ninja *The Idea Modpack Mod Man *DemonicDaVinci * Fseftr * pionoplayer * XDGrangerDX Synopsis Act 1: Regenesis The Godmodder creates a server, GodCraft, and installs a virus on every computer with a Minecraft account, which forces them all to join his server and makes it so they can't leave. The Anti-Godmodders must emancipate the playerbase and beat the Godmodder, who is owner of the server. The Godmodder grew more powerful in his absence, with upgraded Mechs that replaced the standard Terrors. He could also summon entities from the previous thread. However, the Anti-Godmodders rescuedPlayers from the server, who had powerful special attacks that could turn the tide of the battle. The battle continued as normal until an anomaly occurred: the inclusion of Pro-Godmodder players. The Serpent acted as a pawn under Doc Scratch, a main antagonist who used The_Serpent (and others) to facilitate his arrival on the server. Along with RC_1138, the duo summoned a massive fleet of TIE-Fighters that crushed the Anti-Godmodder opposition. Eventually, the TIE-Hivemind controlling the ships was found and destroyed, but not before a Halloween minigame centered around Team Fortress 2 was played and beaten. RC_1138 would mostly be inactive, but The_Serpent would continue to orchestrate events that would prepare for Scratch's arrival. TT2000 eventually found a GameFAQs guide to Destroy the Godmodder, and, through it, discovered the Black Monolith, an ancient artifact that was said to be the Godmodder's weakness. TT2000 organized a search party to head for the temple in which the Monolith was said to be located. At the same time, The_Serpent and other players began alluding to Homestuck, a popular webcomic. It was hinted that the comic was possibly connected to the players' current situation, and eventually, due to Minor107's influence, the four main characters of the comic arrived on GodCraft. They warn the players of a meteor set to hit the server on 12/7/13, coincidentally the one-year anniversary of DTG. All the players in one way or another arrive at the temple and find the''' Black Monolith'. However, the Godmodder intercepts them and begins using the '''Monolith' to summon himself from one year ago, so he could have double the power. At the apex of his attack, the aforementioned meteor hit directly on the temple, vaporizing it and causing the disappearance of the Monolith. The Godmodder's past equivalent, however, was successfully summoned from earlier in the first thread, while the Glitch was running rampant. When it was fixed, the Godmodder fell through a time hole which led him to GodCraft, where he was attacked by the players and then went back to GenericCraft, continuing the First War. After that, gameplay resumed once more, and the Godmodder started seriously stepping up his game. However, so did the AGs, with the inclusion of the UOSS and other powerful entities. Gameplay reached a critical moment as the players wondered who would win the battle of the entities. At this point, though, TwinBuilder's computer crashed, leaving him unable to update the story. Intermission: Binary His computer than appeared as a boss that had to be cooled down in order for gameplay to progress. However, The_Serpent allowed a code-based entity called Binary entrance to the server, where it began causing havoc. Under the whims of Scratch, he then summoned Jack Noir, a carapacian Dersite from Homestuck who promptly killed The_Serpent, who was updating at that time, and shattered the Fourth Wall. All the machinations of The_Serpent were clear at that moment. He allowed Doc Scratch entrance to the server, culminating in the breaking of Minecraft's Fourth Wall and Scratch's Fourth Wall. He could now enter GodCraft, and so he did, with the arrival of the Homestuck Invasion, a fearsome fleet numbering in the thousands. Act 2: Invasion The fleet quickly allied with the Godmodder and seemingly began his task of enslaving the populace anew. It seemed the battle would only be a bit harder, but events took place that made it clear that this was no sidequest. First off, Her Imperious Condescension fought the players, and when she was defeated, her army of Battleships and Drones were sent in. As this was happening, the Black Monolith was re-summoned, with a note attached to it. Sent from John, it explained that the Monolith was sent to the kids' session after Zero Hour, and they defended it from an unseen force. Afterwards, the kids sent the Monolith to the players. They had to crack the Monolith's Infinity Seal to use its hidden power. The_Serpent took advantage of the Everydimensional Portal, a device that created three random entities each turn, and used it to summon the First Guardian equivalent of TwinBuilder. This caused TwinBuilder to leave Earth and enter the server, where he would no longer be able to update, but instead would relay the events going on on the Battlefield in realtime. This also meant he was no longer able to control the story. Additionally, he was revealed to have two split personalities: Build and Split. Their relationship would grow unstable as time went on. Flare Flames created a Black Matter Gun from Antichamber and used it on the Black Monolith in an attempt to damage the seal. The gun backfired from the Monolith's powerful energies, and sent Flare Flames directly into the world of Antichamber. From there, he would control his in-game self using commands, in the form of a text adventure. As Flare Flames progressed throughout the mysterious world, he solved more and more puzzles while trying to find a way out. Meanwhile, Doc Scratch summoned The Felt, a group of fifteen mobsters who were centered around billiards. Their defeat proved extremely lengthy and allowed for many other things in the story to progress. However, it primarily served as a distraction. While the players were left to fight the Felt, the rest of the Invasion could continue unimpeded, and so, by the time of the Felt's death, most of the server had already been captured. At this point, the players decided to cheat a bit and tried to call out Scratch, hoping to initate a fight with him. pionoplayer eventually succeeded in doing so, but found that he could barely hurt Scratch, even with the most powerful of attacks. A short time afterwards, TwinBuilder's two split personalities resolved that the only way they could settle their differences was with a strife. So, the two underwent the Shatter and each gained their own body. Helped by the players, Build won and killed Split. However, overcome with grief, he was weakened and killed by Doc Scratch, who did so in order to ensure TwinBuilder's death, which he stated would have to happen in order for the alpha timeline to exist. Additionally, Scratch revealed that he had orchestrated most of the events going on in the thread. He had been contacted by an unknown entity referred to as the Employer, who told him, down to the letter, how to construct the Invasion. This Entity caused the four kids from Homestuck to appear on GodCraft, and also crashed TwinBuilder's computer, leaving him unable to warn the players of the Invasion. After a fleet had been constructed, they traveled to the Fourth Wall, where Jack Noir broke it, and the fleet was able to travel to GodCraft. However, some traveled to deep space in the past, where, under Doc Scratch's instructions, they created the TIE-Hivemind that would be necessary for events to proceed as they should. One lone ship crashed into an asteroid belt, which dislodged an asteroid so that it would fall to GodCraft on 12/7/13, ensuring Zero Hour. After TwinBuilder's death, Scratch, being the only candidate for a Game Master, took over control of the narrative and placed the players inside his Manor. There, they fought through four floors an effort to get to Scratch himself, maxing out their levels and unlocking powerful new moves in the process. However, a player named strudelkitty4427, who was helping them, was revealed to be possessed by Scratch himself, in an effort to blockade the players' plans and to further his own. To help Scratch, she found the Disc that Destroy the Godmodder 2 ran on and Scratched it, which coincided with the Minecraft Forum's move to a new platform, severely glitching the forum. This allowed strudelkitty to create a Machine that, upon use, supercharged Scratch, making him resistant to alchemies and be more skilled in combat. Fighting past the glitched Disc, the players entered Scratch's Tower and fought him, using up their Finale Operandi in the process. Eventually, Scratch fell to the ground below, and, in doing so, brought back Lord English. English bisected the Green Moon of Alternia, and teleported the players onto the broken Fourth Wall, where he challenged the players. After destroying his Cairo Overcoat, they were able to finish him off with the Deudly Magnum. With the Disc of Mojang, a powerful artifact that can supposedly preform any task, the players headed through the Wall and, finally, returned to GodCraft. There, they saw that a faction of players known as Robomonkey had used the Alchemiter to create a new line of weapons, and totaled most of the Invasion Fleet. Additionally, strudelkitty was no longer under Scratch's control, and had used the Machine to bring TwinBuilder back from the Afterlife, or Limbo. He could now resume posting on Earth. With things looking up, the players headed to Yggdrasil, and used the Disc of Mojang and the First Block to create a powerful Scratch Construct that could, if properly defended, Scratch itself and in doing so, terminate the Invasion. A somehow-renewed Crockercorp Fleet headed to Yggdrasil, along with the Godmodder, which culminated into a deadly final round. A constantly respawning armada of Drones attacked the First Block and the entities the players spawned. However, the Scratch was eventually completed, unleashing several pulses of energy that wiped out the fleet and teleported the Block to the Void, where it repaired the Fourth Wall. This effectively shut out anything that entered GodCraft through the Wall, causing them to appear universes away, ending the Invasion. The Block then disappeared, leaving the players stranded in the Void. Intermission 2: Parables The players then landed on a small platform in the Void, where TwinBuilder left them after leaving his post as Game Master to do important things. The players waited for his arrival, and, while doing so, The Idea Modpack Mod Man investigated their location to find a mysterious book known as "The Ancestor Parable." It detailed the life of the Psi-Godmodder, who referred to himself as "The First Evil of God". He developed Godmodding and took over his Minecraft world, which led to the arrival of nine players, who served as the Ancestors of nine of the Anti-Godmodders and Neutrals of DTG2: The Player, The Soldier, The Alchemist, The Hidden, The Veteran, The Kerbal, The Spelunker, The Sleuth, and The Captain. They declared war on the Psi-Godmodder, which began the Psi-Godmodding War that The_Serpent uncovered in a prophecy. The book then went on the show the events of the war, including a Christ figure known as Gemini, and surprise appearances from the Godmodder and Doc Scratch, who used several players to create an unknown entity. The book ended on the Psi-Godmodder's sentence to oblivion at the end of the war. After reading the book, the players were teleported back to GodCraft by the Secret of the Void, who told them they would need to be strong in the coming times of the war. Act 3: Descent The players returned to the Battlefield to find it drastically altered; it was once again under the Godmodder's control. Split's Castle was vaporized, a new wave of Mechs had been summoned, and the ruins of the Garden of Eden were starting to become infested with the Godmodder's forces. The Godmodder declared that it was time the game focused on him again, rather than the Invasion, and quickly resumed the war with the players. The following day, on Earth, the President made a speech at the White House regarding the Godmodder. His virus was known around the world as the Operation, and the governments of the world had been preparing a Counteroperation Protocol made in order to combat it. However, no one really knew exactly what it did, aside from the construction of a giant building known as the Conclave. The President revealed that it was used to house a giant supercomputer known as Project Binary, who would, in addition to several game developers including Mojang AB, infiltrate GodCraft and end the Godmodder. With this knowledge, the world rejoiced. Meanwhile, back on GodCraft, battle continued as normal, with TheLordErelye making a sidequest through his own Library in order to cure his amnesia. The players, with the upgraded Alchemiter, created new, deadly weapons that leveled the field. Entities started dropping like flies. Eventually, another dimension got caught in the conflict, Tabletopia. Several stray rockets had crashed into their city, and their fleet traveled to GodCraft to combat the Godmodder. The fleet was easily defeated, leaving only the king of Tabletopia, Ikea. Just as he was about to die thanks to several powerful attacks, the Godmodder suddenly fell over due to a broken heart caused by Irecreeper's read of a bad romance novel, an attack no one ever thought would work. The Godmodder, presumably dead, was taken by Ikea, who escaped GodCraft on his ship and traveled through the Void to Earth. He went to Aperture Science, where Bill Cipher, GLaDOS, several government agents, and a hologram of Project Binary had gathered. They extracted some of the Godmodder's coding for their own purposes and Bill Cipher sent him back to GodCraft. The players had a brief fight with him and he left. Back in Antichamber, Flare Flames began to realize that not everything was what it seemed. The narrator of the text adventure began to get upset at Flare Flames' slow progress, sometimes yelling at him in an effort to move things along. The narrator revealed that the goal of traversing the Antichamber was to obtain the Ultimate Reward, an artifact of untold power. Flare Flames traversed further in the labyrinth to appease the narrator and to get what he came for. The fight continued against the Godmodder until the players' alchemy sessions resulted in the discovery of an Ominous Envelope that invited whomever received it to a meeting at the Conclave on September 1, 2014. Still a while off, the players took note of it but continued to battle. Several powerful entities, including bosses, were summoned during this time, until the Godmodder went AFK. September 1 drawing near, The Operator used a powerful set of dice to make a portal to Earth for the players and to also summon the Black Monolith. The players went to Earth and discovered Project Binary's powers of code manipulation, a power that would make him unstoppable if he reached GodCraft. A bomb proceeded to go off in the Conclave, and although everyone escaped safely, Project Binary told the President he believed the bomb was placed by the players, causing the world to view them as treasonous and global enemies. In actuality, Project Binary had placed the bomb for this specific purpose. Project Binary and his three companions were working in secret to not only remove the Godmodder from Minecraft, but to destroy Minecraft as a whole. The Godmodder was at the meeting too, and also learned of Project Binary's powers. After the Godmodder teleported everyone back to GodCraft, several bosses were fought, including the reality-threatening Paradox Dimentio and the eldritch One-Winged Angel Kirby Soul. The addition of the Echeladder and Special Attacks gave players new ways to fight these bosses, as all the while, the Godmodder's HP steadily dropped with every beaten boss. In addition, the players managed to destroy the Black Monolith, which told them the Godmodder's backstory of how he became one of the first players to discover Minecraft, and worked with Notch to add several things into the game. It then told the players that his weakness would be a way to remove the Operation from the server, a task that could be accomplished with the help of Mojang. Meanwhile, several sidequests that players organized occurred at once. The_Serpent's involved the players entering the Nether in order to stomp out Rage, a shred of the Red Dragon, and enter the Vault. Nimbleguy's gave the players the task to rescue one of Nimbleguy's allies from the Void. Talist's had players enter Wilson's dreamscape and fight his own inner demons. On Earth, Bill Cipher ended up making a deal with Project Binary so that Bill would gain Project Binary's code-based powers and Project Binary would gain Bill's mental manipulation. Bill quickly took energy from Project Binary's power core, gaining a large sum of power which promptly backfired him and flipped him turnways into the form of Shattered Bill. Clouded by rage, he blamed Project Binary for his misfortune, but then settled into another deal where Bill would help Project Binary on the battlefield if Project Binary could find a way to heal Bill's eyesight. GLaDOS and Project Binary then formed a plan to use mental manipulation to turn the whole world into slaves for Project Binary, which Project Binary promptly carried out through subliminal yet powerful propaganda. He exiled Mojang from the Conclave after fearing that they would try to re-make Minecraft. Back in Antichamber, Flare Flames had almost gotten to the end of his quest. He was being plagued with visions of a mysterious black object, later dubbed the Black Ghost. It seemed to be driving both Flare Flames and the narrator insane, sending them on a chase throughout intense puzzles and landscapes. Eventually, the Ghost situated itself into a gauntlet of traps and tricks called the Escape. Flare Flames was about to finish the sidequest once and for all. After the players' sidequests on GodCraft were completed, pionoplayer's forces convened on the server and begun the Massive Battle of Armies. The Battle allowed every player to summon a superpowered army, with every army duking it out for survival. The battle waged on, but was ended when the Godmodder summoned special Mechs to take out the opposition. Around this time, TwinBuilder's guide on GameFAQs was revisited. It had been edited by an unknown source and heavily revised to become a compendium on Destroy the Godmodder. Through the guide, the players learned of the Trifecta, bonds that connected Earth, Minecraft, and Homestuck and allowed them to heavily interact with each other, resulting in the main events of the game. Finally, after the battle was over, Earth's forces arrived at GodCraft by means of a supercharged portal device created by GLaDOS. The players fought against the Arrival for a short time until Bill decided to leave the server and travel into the Void. There, he Scratched the Hexahedron and re-created the Glitch, unleashing it onto the server. The Arrival fled into Elsewhere while Bill set up challenges the players would have to face in order to follow them. Back in Antichamber, Flare Flames made his way through the Escape and harnessed the power of the Black Ghost, trapping it in his Matter Gun and sending him to an infinite landscape. Once he found himself on a platform with shattered artifacts and a floating hologram, Flare Flames fired the Black Ghost into the hologram, completing the Antichamber and sending him into Limbo. In Limbo, Flare Flames spoke with the Council of Nine, an elite group that created the Antichamber as a way of testing who was worthy to use the Ultimate Reward. The lost souls in Limbo were used to narrate the text adventure, guiding and helping Flare Flames on his journey. However, an outside force began to corrupt the text adventure, attempting to influence Flare to give the power of the Ultimate Reward to the outsider. Thankfully, the Council was able to fend it off long enough for Flare to complete the quest. Afterwards, Flare left the Council and found himself on a long stretch of road. At the end was the Ultimate Reward. As Flare began to run towards it, the void around him glitched out dramatically, and a figure began to fly towards the Reward. The figure revealed itself as Split, attempting to take the Reward for himself. He was the outside force corrupting the text adventure, and took advantage of the adventure's burst of energy when Flare completed the Antichamber to get inside the adventure itself and claim the Reward, which he found to be the Fez. With the power of the Council on his side, Flare Flames successfully beat Split and claimed the Fez for himself. He was then teleported back to GodCraft, and caused Split to be trapped in Limbo once more. Flare could use the power of the Fez to combat the Glitch and have a chance to expel it from the server. Meanwhile, TwinBuilder grew wary of Project Binary's power and feared that he was beginning to take control of the Narrative, the force of plot that guides the reality of Destroy the Godmodder. TwinBuilder's job as the First Guardian of Minecraft was to shape the Narrative into a good path, but he had focused too much on other things and Project Binary was getting close to making his own edit of the story where he won. Before TwinBuilder could do something about it, he was apprehended by the government for being an enemy of the world. Thankfully, TwinBuilder managed to escape via Twinmobile and enter Earth orbit. After raising the Server Integrity to near-completion by finishing the challenges, which replayed previous events in the war, the players traveled to Elsewhere and begun the final fight against the Arrival. The players killed both Ikea and GLaDOS before creating a deal with Bill Cipher in which they would heal his eyesight and Bill would leave the server in return. Project Binary then revealed he had figured out how to heal Bill, but had kept the information to himself for fear that Bill would grow to become too powerful. Figuring there was nothing left to lose, Project Binary told Bill that The Tumor would supercharge Bill's already healed eyesight, so he began to head to Universe A, Homestuck. With all his allies gone, Project Binary merged with the Glitch and became a nigh-unstoppable entity that, if not taken out, would finally realize Project Binary's goals of destroying Minecraft forever. Flare Flames used the Fez to supercharge all of the attacks of the players and allow them to harm Project Binary. It was only through this power that the players were able to subdue Project Binary, and with the help of the Godmodder, destroy him. In Earth orbit, TwinBuilder continued updating the game but had to move around frequently to escape the influence of Project Binary. Eventually, Project Binary sent TwinBuilder a message, telling him to turn himself in or face destruction thanks to a virus he had planted in the Update Terminal. TwinBuilder formed a plan and blasted off, out of Universe B, Earth, and started heading to Universe C, Minecraft. Bill Cipher entered the Sburb session of the four kids of Homestuck and recovered the Tumor from it. He then gained its power and still had not breached the terms of the deal he had made, which said he could not directly interfere with the events of the game. The Glitch's influence was destroyed in a large explosion that the Godmodder took the brunt of, damaging him and inflicting severe mental trauma on him. Him and the players returned to GodCraft, where everyone took much-needed rests and began to realize the temporary truce would soon become voided. Intermission 3: SidelinesCategory:GameCategory:DTG2 TwinBuilder revealed his plan to the Godmodder, where he would head to GodCraft to help out the players in the final battle. Twin then told the Godmodder that if he went to sleep, the headaches that had been plaguing him since the End of Act 3 would stop and their cause would become apparent. The Godmodder took Twin's advice and discovered that a split, Alpha, had formed in his mind. The Godmodder (Omega) and Alpha became partners, in a stunning reversal of normal split personalities. Alpha resolved to help the Godmodder unlock his true power and take over universes. The players continued their own side plots for the majority of the intermission, setting up future events. In the Sburb session, John Egbert made a rendezvous with Doc Scratch, who retained his red appearance from the Psi-Godmodding War. The two proceeded to recap the events of the session, which was drastically different because of the influence of the Trifecta. The session was horribly glitched, and the four kids were stuck in it with no way out. In addition, the Trolls could not contact them as well, so the kids were forced to rely on the coy Scratch for information. Scratch ended up telling John about the Scratch, a mechanism that would reset his session under normal circumstances and, if executed correctly, would allow the kids a chance to escape. Scratch then left for parts unknown. While Omega and Alpha created a plan to get rid of the players, TwinBuilder's creation was revealed, where a robot had continued the alchemy of TwinBuilder's First Guardian form into the far future and delivered it to a First Guardian Incubator at the site of Zero Hour. The First Guardian, when created, traveled back in time and started the events of DTG by allowing TT2000 and TwinBuilder to interfere with the Narrative. Act 4: Trials The Godmodder, at 10 HP, began the endgame of the war. He forced the players to undergo a series of six trials, each more difficult than the last, which were the only way to truly defeat him. In addition, the Godmodder gained new combat skills from Alpha's power. The first trial had the players fight against the Godmodder's last wave of Mechs. Despite their large power, they were defeated thanks to the first Comb Rave. Comb Raves, a new mechanic introduced in the Act, allowed for the most powerful attacks in the game that could be only used if a certain amount of damage dealt was reached by all the players combined. The second trial had the players fight against the second form of Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, whose first form was shown back in Act 2. Despite having two health bars and a very large regeneration factor, he was beaten by the second and third Comb Raves, as well as a filled Emotions bar that severely weakened DMK. Meanwhile, Project Binary assumed complete control of Earth and began stationing spacecraft to patrol the skies and apprehend any players of Minecraft they spotted. One of engie_ninja's drones and one of Amperzand's characters were spotted on Earth and arrested. They were loaded in ships and sent to an unknown location. In addition, Mojang started work on Minecraft 2.0, a potential fix to the Godmodder's virus, in secret from the rest of the world. TwinBuilder also recovered the Deudly Magnum on his travels in the Void. The third trial had the players fight against the Vord, massive swarms of insect-like creatures that had taken over all the dimensions of the server. The players were forced to kill off the Croach the Vord depended on for survival and take out Hive-Queens that controlled the swarms. After fighting through the Battlefield, the players headed to the Far Lands to take out the primary source of the Vord's Overworld presence. With the help of the Preston Cole and a large amount of Players, the Vord's numbers dwindled. The players then had to take out the Stronghold that contained a large amount of Vord Queens, as well as the return of Piono, who had summoned the Vord in the first place.